


Needs

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Shipping Container AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz and Reddington are in a shipping container together, travelling to Spain after she shot Connolly. Liz finds herself feeling frustrated and in need of satisfaction. Reddington is the ideal man for the job.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. One Thing Leads to Another

**Author's Note:**

> I'm revisiting the shipping container setting because it was so inspiring and perfect for us Lizzington folks. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz had been on the run with Reddington and she was stressed, bored and lonely, not to mention sexually frustrated. She would normally have access to Tom for times like this, or at least her toys. They were stuck in a shipping container on the way to Spain, which seemed to be taking forever. Red was working on a crossword puzzle and he glanced up to see Lizzie pacing around.

“Do you want to step out and look at the stars again?” Red asked.

“No.” Liz said, then she huffily sat down next to him.

“I know, it’s boring.” He said, staring at the crossword.

“It’s not just that. There’s no… _privacy_ in this place.” She said irritatedly.

Red looked at Lizzie, wondering why she would need privacy, then it dawned on him.

“…You’re not getting your usual _alone time_?” Red asked.

“…I’m not ashamed to say I have needs, Red.” Liz said, although she was blushing a little.

“Of course not. It’s perfectly natural.” He said, then he tried not to picture Lizzie satisfying herself, but he couldn’t help it.

Red cleared his throat and looked back at his crossword for a few moments.

“You’ll get used to it after a while. The solitude and long dry spells.” Red said from experience.

“I don’t wanna get used to it.” Liz complained.

Red chuckled amusedly as he finished writing in an answer, then he addressed her again.

“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice in these circumstances, unless you want me to go outside while you…” He said.

“No.” She said embarrassedly.

Red gave a nod.

“When you’re a fugitive, you have to put things like that on the back burner.” He said, putting the crossword and pencil down.

Red crossed his legs, leaned back and stared off into space nostalgically.

“When I say you get used to it…I mean, you stop prioritizing carnal pleasures out of necessity. You don’t stop wanting that connection, that spark…the pleasure and satisfaction…what I wouldn’t give to have a beautiful woman under me right now, writhing in pleasure…” Red said, mostly to himself.

Liz felt embarrassed, but enticed. She found herself wondering if Reddington thought she was beautiful. Red came back to reality and glanced over at Lizzie, who was absentmindedly twirling her blonde hair and staring at him. He sat up and chuckled almost sheepishly.

“Apologies. That’s probably too much information.” Red said.

“No, it’s okay…You have needs, too.” Liz said.

“Yes…it’s been a while. I normally have plenty of alone time, though, which is better than nothing.” He said.

“Oh. Sorry.” She said.

“What for?” He asked.

“For causing all this, forcing you to be stuck with me.” She said.

“Not at all. I chose to take you with me, to protect you. I’m also enjoying your company, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz gave him a shy nod and they went quiet. She watched Reddington get lost in thought for several moments, then he turned to her.

“You haven’t satisfied yourself in the shower?” Red asked, trying to come up with a solution.

Lizzie gave him a startled look.

“No…” She said.

“Oh. I have.” He said.

Her eyebrows shot up even higher.

“With me here?” She asked.

“Yes.” He said.

Liz began blushing as she pictured Reddington taking care of his urges in the shower stall.

“Oh.” She responded dreamily.

“…So…that’s one solution.” He offered.

Liz couldn’t believe she was discussing this with Reddington, but she opened up to him.

“I…prefer to lie down, so I can relax more…” Liz explained.

Reddington’s expression suddenly changed and he gazed adoringly at her.

“Of course. How stupid of me.” Red said softly as he stared at her.

“It’s okay.” Liz said.

There was an awkward silence.

“Besides, I’ve gotten used to my favourite toy.” She added, although she wasn’t sure why.

Reddington leaned closer and gave her that adoring look again.

“I see. So it’s not the same without it…” He said sympathetically.

“Right.” She said.

“You poor thing. What’s your favourite toy, Lizzie?” He said softly.

Liz hesitated.

“Perhaps I could buy one for you when we reach Spain.” He said, justifying the personal question.

“…It’s um…a very realistic dildo.” She admitted.

“Oh…” He said interestedly.

“I’m personally not a fan of vibrators, because when I’m feeling…horny…I like to have a realistic experience, like I’m with a man.” She said.

Red was becoming aroused, so he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hand, blocking Lizzie’s view of the front of his trousers.

“That’s understandable…” He said softly.

Liz was becoming aroused, too, as she pictured her favourite toy, and being with men…being with _Red_. She started blushing once more.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed about it.” Red said affectionately.

“Oh, um…no. Thanks.” Liz rambled nervously.

Red leaned back and turned more towards Lizzie; she also turned towards him.

“I think if I had something very realistic, I’d prefer it, too. Although, my imagination is extremely vivid…” Red said.

“Mm. Plus, as a guy, you can probably make your hand feel pretty realistic. My hand just doesn’t measure up…literally. I mean, I like playing with my…” Liz said, but she stopped.

“Your clitoris?” He offered.

Lizzie was too shy to say it, but she nodded.

“Yeah. But you know…if I put my fingers inside, it doesn’t feel like a…” She said, stopping again.

“Penis.” Red said amusedly.

“Yeah. I’m just not used to talking about this stuff.” Liz said.

Red nodded and smiled.

“It’s fine, sweetheart. It’s cute that you get shy about it.” He said.

“Thanks.” She said, smirking.

Their conversation stalled while Red got lost in a daydream about Lizzie laying on a bed with her legs open and her fingers inside herself. His cock began rising and he shifted in his seat. Liz sat back, sinking down into the seat, relaxing and studying Reddington. She wondered how he liked to pleasure himself, what he looked like naked, how big he was. He was studying her, too. She was brought out of her reverie when he spoke.

“You look stunning with blonde hair, by the way.” Red said.

“Oh, thank you.” Liz said.

“ _Really_ sexy.” He added.

“Thanks, Red. It’s kind of weird to be a blonde now. I’m a bit self-conscious about it.” She said, running her fingers through her hair.

“Don’t be. You look fun, flirty and less serious somehow. Like you’re ready to let loose.” He said, smiling.

Liz chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess.” She said, considering her new look.

Liz sighed and stretched. Their entertaining conversation was winding down and it was late. She also wanted to get into bed with Reddington.

“Well, I think it’s time for bed.” Liz said.

“Sounds good.” Red agreed.

They furtively glanced at each other as they undressed down to their underwear; Liz got under the blankets and moved over to the wall, which was her side of the bed. She recalled her surprise when they first boarded the shipping container and she saw only one bed. Reddington had said it was due to a lack of space, but she didn’t really believe it. He now got into bed next to her and they both laid on their backs, staring up at the ceiling. There were dim pot lights along the wall, which they always left on, so they could see the room, and each other. Red was startled and amused when Lizzie impatiently squirmed, reaching behind her back.

“What are you doing?” Red asked.

“I can’t stand wearing a fucking bra to bed anymore.” Liz muttered as she removed the annoying garment.

Red laughed heartily and he saw the bra go flying across the room. He then realized Lizzie was topless and only wearing panties. He desperately wanted to peek under the blankets, but he remained a gentleman and stared at the ceiling.

“Are you comfortable now?” Red asked.

“Yep.” Liz said.

“Good.” He said softly.

A couple minutes passed.

“Actually…” Liz said, then she reached under the blankets and took her panties off.

Red was astonished as they went flying across the room to join her bra on the floor.

“…Is that better?” Red asked curiously.

“Yeah, I’m good now.” Liz said.

“Ah, what the hell.” He said, then he reached under the blankets and pulled his boxers down; he kicked them off, leaving them at the bottom of the bed.

The two were now naked, but still covered by the blankets. Liz looked over, gaping at Reddington. 

“This is _much_ more comfortable.” Red said.

Lizzie giggled, which delighted him. He looked at her and she was staring at him in amused surprise.

“So, if the blankets fall off during the night…we’ll see each other naked.” Liz said.

“Yes.” Red said.

“That’ll be new for us.” She said, smirking.

“Indeed.” He said.

They went quiet again, but eventually Liz sighed heavily, breaking the silence.

“Red?” Liz said.

“Yes, Lizzie?” Red asked.

“I can’t take it anymore.” She said.

Red was puzzled and concerned.

“What?” He asked.

“I’m so horny.” She said.

Red was amazed.

“…Are you considering the shower idea?” Red said.

“No, I’m considering the Red idea.” Liz said.

Red was completely bewildered and stunned into silence for several moments. He then cautiously looked at Lizzie and she was biting her lip, clearly waiting for his response.

“You mean…” Red began.

“Yes.” Liz said eagerly.

“Uh…” He said.

“You’re a man, and I’m a woman…we’re both lonely and horny…but it’s not just that.” She said.

Red raised his eyebrows interestedly as Lizzie continued.

“We have this weird connection. A special relationship and mutual attraction. Well, I _think_ it’s mutual.” She said.

“It’s _very_ mutual.” He assured her.

Liz giggled happily.

“Oh, good!” She said giddily.

“Mm. So…how do you want to do this?” He said, turning onto his side to face her.

Liz turned onto her side to face Reddington, still holding the blankets up to cover her breasts.

“I think we should try a kiss.” She said, gazing at him admiringly.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

They both smirked nervously, then they leaned closer to each other. Liz lightly brushed her lips against Reddington’s, and she felt like sparks flew. He very gently pressed into a chaste kiss, but she eagerly turned it into a passionate, lustful one. Red was elated; Lizzie was getting excited and kissing him passionately. He felt her hand caress his upper arm and almost pull him closer. He heard the sweetest little hum of pleasure from her. Liz was thrilled and she couldn’t seem to stop kissing Reddington. They continued for some time, then they finally paused and looked at each other to assess the situation.

“Well, that was immensely pleasurable.” Red said.

“Yes!” Liz said, giggling.

“I’d like to do that again.” He said suavely.

“Yeah.” She purred, then she lowered the blankets, revealing her breasts to him.

Liz got a confidence boost from Reddington’s appreciative, lustful, pleasantly surprised expression.

“Oh, Lizzie. You’re exquisite. May I touch you?” Red said, marvelling at her.

“Yes, Red, I want you to touch me.” Liz said.

Red gently placed his hand over Lizzie’s breast; she subtly pushed the soft, warm mound into his hand as he massaged it. They both breathed heavier and Red captured Lizzie’s mouth in a heated kiss as he continued caressing her breast. He lightly rubbed his palm against her nipple, making it go hard. Liz moaned and then she felt Reddington’s hand move towards her other breast; she rolled onto her back, giving him access. He gave the same loving attention to her other breast and carried on kissing her.

“Mmm…Raymond…” Liz purred as she touched his bicep.

He pulled back and smiled amusedly.

“That’s new.” Red said; Lizzie never called him that before.

“This is all new.” She said breathily, then she guided his hand down her tummy, bringing the sheet with it.

Liz kicked the blankets down and opened her legs; she looked over at Reddington’s impressive erection and felt herself becoming wetter. She moved his hand down between her legs and pressed it against her sensitive flesh.

“Oh my god Red, you’re so hot.” Liz said lustfully; she eyed his erection while humping his hand.

Red couldn’t believe this was happening, but he loved every second of it. Lizzie reached between their bodies and grasped his cock while he pressed in gentle circles on her clit.

“Ohh fuck…” Red breathed as Lizzie enthusiastically pumped his cock.

Liz writhed in pleasure and watched her hand going over Reddington’s cock. She was so thrilled, she was getting closer to climaxing and she had the urge to watch him come in her hand.

“Lizzie…I won’t…last…” Red said haltingly as she quickly pumped the extra sensitive spot under the head.

Liz mewled excitedly and increased her efforts. They both had trouble focusing, but she kept up the quickest movements she could, and Reddington was pressing quickly back and forth on her hard clit. She whimpered and became frantic; she wanted to make him come to bring on her own orgasm. She got what she wanted. Liz was aiming his cock towards her so that he would come on her. Reddington groaned breathily and tensed up, then she watched his cock throb and his semen spurt out. He came warmly across her breasts and onto the wall next to her. Liz was immediately overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm. She mewled and writhed in pleasure, vaguely aware of Reddington’s fingers resuming their efforts. She didn’t even need the stimulation; the visual of him coming had sent her over the edge. Red had never seen or felt anything more adorable and gratifying than Lizzie orgasming in front of him, squirming against his fingers. She had his semen on her, and he watched in surprise as she lustfully ran her fingers through it, spreading it around on her skin. She moaned, smiled and arched her back in gratification.

“That was the sexiest thing ever.” Liz said as she gazed adoringly at Reddington.

“It was. But I planned on giving you more than that.” Red said wryly.

“We’ll do that later.” She purred, now leaning over him.

Red felt Lizzie’s lips tantalizingly brush against his, then she kissed him. Her blonde tresses fell forward, tickling his cheek and neck. He swiped her hair back and grasped it as they kissed.

“How much later?” Red asked flirtatiously.

Liz giggled.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Liz said, smiling.

“Alright. I’ll keep you abreast of the situation.” He said suggestively as he surveyed her breasts.

Liz smirked and gave him a look.

“Cute.” She said in a sarcastic tone.

They chuckled and kissed again.

“Mmm. Red, I know we’re in the middle of the ocean with no one else around, but even if I had guys throwing themselves at me, I’d choose _you_ to satisfy my horniness.” Liz said.

“Really?” Red asked.

“Hell yeah. You’re not like other men. You stand out, above the rest. You’re so suave, sexy, and sweet…” She said dreamily.

“Mm. I love all the alliteration…” He said appreciatively.

Liz laughed.

“And intelligent. And there’s this hint of dangerousness about you. You’re powerful…I have to admit it’s a turn on.” She said.

“Wow, I’ve never had so many compliments.” He said amusedly.

“Well it’s all true. You deserve the compliments.” She said, snuggling against him.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I didn’t know you felt that way about me…” He said.

“This was the perfect time to act on it. We’re stuck in a shipping container, alone together, with nothing to do but...occupy ourselves.” She said.

Red was in a silent reverie and Lizzie propped up on her elbow to look at him.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked.

“I was just lost in thought. I can’t think of a better way to travel. I’ll take you with me in shipping containers from now on.” He said comically.

Liz smiled and kissed his cheek, then she rested on his shoulder.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Satisfaction

Liz was lightly running her fingertips over Reddington’s chest as she rested on his shoulder. This newfound intimacy felt amazing.

“It’s so nice to finally be able to touch you like this.” Liz said quietly.

“I still find it hard to believe you kept your feelings for me a secret, for such a long time. I thought you were back with ‘Tom’.” Red said.

“I was trying to be professional with you, and…I wasn’t sure how you felt about me. I thought you were just flirtatious with everyone. Tom was…convenient. We know each other—sort of—and I still liked him. It was easier and better than picking up strangers for sex.” She explained.

“I thought I could read you like an open book, but apparently not.” He said.

“Well, maybe your ability to keep secrets rubbed off on me.” She said.

“Mm. And I love rubbing _against_ you.” He said, pulling her tightly against his side.

“I love it too.” She said, squirming slightly.

Liz put her nose against Reddington’s warm skin, and breathed in his lovely aftershave and soap scent. She hummed softly and nuzzled against him.

“You smell amazing, and you’re so warm.” Liz said happily.

“Thank you, sweetheart. You smell delicious. Are you cold? I’ll get you warmed up.” Red said, rubbing her arm.

“I’m okay, but I’m glad I have you to keep me warm during the night. Do you like cats?” She said; she had the most adorable mental image of a kitten curled up on Reddington's chest.

Red was amused by the random question.

“Yes, why?” He asked.

“Because they gravitate to warm things. If I were a cat, I’d totally lay on you, purring and having a nap.” She said.

Red chuckled.

“Why does that turn me on?” He asked humorously.

Lizzie giggled and kissed his shoulder.

“It turns me on, too. I’d lay over your lap and you’d pet me…” She said.

“Lizzie, I had no idea you were so kinky.” He said.

Lizzie laughed delightedly and rested her leg on top of his.

“I know, I’m weird.” She joked.

“I love it.” He said, smirking, then he kissed her on the head.

Liz smiled and gently rubbed legs with Reddington. They cuddled silently for a while.

“That time we went to the restaurant in Montreal…the way you looked at me in my dress…it made me think something would happen between us, but it never did. I was with Tom, and we’re always in danger and on missions…I dreamt about you, but I just tried to ignore it. After a while, I thought maybe you _didn’t_ want me. I’m glad we’re here, together, finally getting closer.” Liz said.

“Sweetheart, I’ve wanted you since you walked down the steps at the black site, to greet me in my box. You were like a ray of sunshine…strikingly beautiful, sassy, determined…adorable.” Red said, smiling nostalgically.

Liz smiled.

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

Red stroked Lizzie’s arm and kissed her forehead.

“Did you think that a couple years later, we’d be naked in bed together, in a shipping container?” Liz asked amusedly.

“No!” Red laughed.

"Me neither." She said. 

Liz propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

“What are we gonna do in Spain?” She asked.

“More of this, I hope.” He said.

“Definitely.” She said.

“We could still search for a toy for you at an adult toy shop.” He said.

“No, I don’t need one now. I’ve got something _much_ better.” She said with great satisfaction, looking down at his manhood.

“Mm.” He responded with a smug smirk.

“Just looking at you makes me horny…and wet…” She said breathily.

“Oh, you like that baby?” He said seductively as he began stroking his cock for her viewing pleasure.

Liz whimpered weakly.

“ _Yeah_.” She purred.

Liz watched excitedly as Reddington’s cock slowly became fully erect.

“Oh Red…” She said breathily, now craving him urgently.

“Do you want to get on it, or do you want me on top? Or something else?” He asked.

Liz was overwhelmed for a moment; she wanted to do it all. There were so many options, but she zeroed in on her choice.

“I want you on top for our first time.” Liz said.

“Mmm. Alright, sweetheart.” Red said lustfully.

Liz eagerly laid back and Reddington got on top of her; she spread her legs and looked longingly into his eyes. He kissed her lips, jaw and neck, then his lips wandered down her body, planting kisses on her breasts and tummy. He arrived at her intimate flesh and made a lustful throaty sound before placing his mouth over her folds. Liz moaned and closed her eyes, getting lost in the warm, intensely pleasurable sensations. Reddington was sucking, licking and kissing her; his tongue lightly flicked over her clit, making her crave more.

“Mm…Raymond…” Liz moaned softly as she began grinding her hips.

Red was thrilled to hear Lizzie moaning in pleasure, and feel her gently moving against his tongue. He indulged her with more direct stimulation; he flattened his tongue and firmly rubbed her clit. Lizzie’s thighs trembled and she whimpered quietly. She was breathing heavily and squirming on the bed. Liz found herself suddenly on the brink of climaxing; she panted and tensed up, then she mewled and arched up as she orgasmed. Red almost came, he was so gratified; when Lizzie lifted up against his mouth, he nudged the tip of his tongue into her tense, tight entrance. He tasted and felt her slippery wetness, and he moaned.

Liz settled down and felt satisfied after her orgasm, but when Reddington got on top of her, she was aroused all over again. She glanced down at his cock and craved it.

“Do you want more, baby?” Red asked.

“Yes.” Liz breathed.

Red lightly touched his tip to Lizzie’s folds and she was so sensitive, she shivered with pleasure. He smiled adoringly at her and then nuzzled into her neck, waiting for her to relax enough to be able to enter her. She was extra tight after her orgasm.

“I love your taste…” He said in her ear.

“Mmm.” She moaned quietly, rubbing his back.

“And the _feel_ of you…drives me crazy…” He said quietly, gently nudging her opening.

“ _Yes_ …” She purred.

Liz reached down and pulled Reddington; she felt him press against her opening, and the head of his cock slipped inside. She moaned in bliss.

“Lizzie…” Red rumbled lustfully.

Red very gently rocked his hips, and Lizzie gradually relaxed and opened for his cock. He went deeper, then he paused and looked at her. She was flushed and her eyes blazed with lust.

“You feel so good.” Red said intensely.

“So do you.” Liz said, then she pulled him and tried to get him to start thrusting. He did, and it felt exquisite; Reddington was on top of her, inside her, and she’d never been so thrilled. This beat any toy and any other man she'd been with.

Red moved at a steady but gentle pace, making Lizzie wetter. She moaned quietly every now and then, and she began moving her hips to meet his thrusts. He felt her fingertips press into his back, holding onto him tightly. He went a bit faster and they breathed heavier.

“ _Red_ …” Liz mewled softly in pleasure.

“Ohhh yes, baby…” Red said breathily.

Liz felt Reddington put more weight on her and nuzzle close, so she wrapped her legs around him and grasped his shoulders. They rocked together, moving in a perfect rhythm. Liz felt Reddington’s cock rubbing her g-spot, and the pressure from his lower body lightly stimulated her clit. She whimpered in bliss and felt their lovemaking become more slippery. He was filling her and causing the most pleasurable friction inside her. Red loved the way Lizzie was excitedly meeting his thrusts and trying to quicken their pace. He thrust faster, pushing both of them closer to the peak. She was making the cutest little whimpers and breathing heavily as she tightened around his cock.

Liz was getting closer with each thrust, each breath, each low moan in her ear. They were starting to urgently need release; Red thrust faster and harder, and Lizzie was tense, tightly pumping his cock with her silky walls. Their mutual attraction was heightening their pleasure, and their bodies felt like they were made for each other. They fed off each other’s pleasure.

“Mm…Yes! Raymond!” She mewled, higher and higher in pitch.

“I’m…gonna come…” Red said breathlessly.

Liz clutched Reddington, holding him to her.

“Yes…come in me…” Liz whispered.

They moved very quickly and frantically, and they heard some wet sounds. Red felt Lizzie slipping very tightly over his cock and he groaned; he was on the verge of coming when she moaned loudly and reached her orgasm. He immediately followed; he spurted repeatedly into her. Liz felt herself clamping down on Reddington’s cock while he throbbed inside her. Their bodies were still in perfect harmony together. They stayed tense and took gasping breaths for a few moments longer, then they relaxed. Red put his face into the pillow and moaned in satisfaction. Liz smiled and nuzzled him, almost cheek to cheek.

“Mmm that was amazing.” Liz purred happily.

“God yes.” Red said.

Red delighted in Lizzie’s giggle, and he kissed her cheek, then they looked at each other.

“Raymond, I know what we’re gonna do in Spain.” Liz declared, stroking his sides.

“What?” Red asked.

“Stay in bed and have as much sex as we want. I want to do it with you again, and again…” She said dreamily.

“Mm. I _love_ that idea.” He said, smiling gently.

“Good.” She said.

They kissed again, then Red gently slipped out of Lizzie and laid down beside her.

“Do you feel less frustrated now, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yes!” Liz said emphatically, then she laughed.

“Excellent.” He said, closing his eyes serenely; he'd gladly be Lizzie's new favourite toy and satisfy her whenever she wanted.

Liz snuggled against Reddington and closed her eyes, too. She felt peaceful and extremely satisfied. She also felt excited about their new relationship and future possibilities. This bizarre detour in her life after the shooting was now more like a fun excursion with a lover. Liz welcomed the opportunity to be close with Reddington, and stay with him.

**The End**


End file.
